


Cargar la suerte

by Luchenza



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchenza/pseuds/Luchenza
Summary: Cargar la suerte — делать обманное движение (о тореро).Бета: LaFeeVerte
Relationships: James Bond/Raoul Silva | Tiago Rodriguez





	Cargar la suerte

— Присаживайся, — говорит Сильва. — Наручников, прости, не предлагаю.  
Под ним и над ним — абсолютная пустота чернильного цвета. Он полулежит на ней, как на персидском ковре, утопая в белой туманности. Мимо лица Сильвы медленно пролетает мачете, и он перехватывает его за рукоятку, кладя рядом.  
Бонд остаётся стоять, сжимая в кармане вальтер.  
— Что же ты? — Сильва смотрит на него снизу вверх из-под белёсых ресниц и удивлённо приподнятых бровей. — Чувствуй себя как дома.  
Под ногами Бонда, отражая окровавленную подошву лакированных туфлей, проплывает зеркало из его ванной. Бонд не двигается с места, и Сильва пожимает плечами.  
— Ну, как хочешь.  
Рядом с Сильвой висит в невесомости кокос. Он выглядит как настоящий, этот тёмно-коричневый волокнистый орех неправильной формы. Когда Сильва примеривается к кокосу, из темноты появляются две белые лабораторные крысы.  
— Посещая новые места, принято покупать сувениры, — замечает Сильва. — Пусть у тебя хотя бы останутся эти крысы. Можешь считать подарком. Будешь кокос?  
— Нет, — говорит Бонд.  
И заправляет в вырез пиджака взлетевший галстук.  
Сильва с помощью мачете раскалывает кокос и с наслаждением принюхивается.  
— А ты даже спасибо не сказал, — укоряет он, цокая языком, — за то, что я вытащил тебя оттуда. Ещё секунда и — бам! — взрыв. И много крошечных кусочков спецагента МИ-6 Джеймса Бонда, раскиданных по территории в квадратный километр.  
Сильва, смахивая невидимую слезу, срезает с кокоса мелкую стружку и кормит с руки белую лабораторную крысу.  
— Я назвал её Джеймсом, — замечает он мимоходом, ласково улыбаясь своему отражению в красных глазах. — Как сентиментально.  
Он вонзает мачете в крысу, и она пищит, судорожно дёргая лапками. Когда Сильва вынимает мачете, крыса обмякает, начиная мгновенно разлагаться, и вскоре её прах развеивает несуществующий ветер. Сильва встаёт и, улыбаясь, стирает кровь с пальцев галстуком Бонда.  
— Надеюсь, это не твой любимый галстук.  
К ним подлетает старый потёртый патефон, хрипло играющий что-то испанское. Игла царапает гладкую поверхность пластинки. Бонд вынимает руки из кармана — вальтер здесь не поможет.  
— Мне от тебя уже ничего не нужно, Сильва. Как и тебе от меня.  
Звуки становятся громче. Патефон замирает у их ног.  
— Нет-нет, Джеймс! Мне от тебя нужна благодарность.  
— Ты умер.  
— И что? — искренне удивляется Сильва.  
Его ладонь скользит по ткани пиджака Бонда и обхватывает талию.  
— Ты тоже не слишком-то жив, — говорит он, делая шаг назад, наклоняя голову и поднимая руки в танцевальном движении.  
Они танцуют пасодобль.  
Приближаясь и отдаляясь, не сводя друг с друга глаз. Чёткие, резкие движения ног и мгновенные соприкосновения тел.  
— Между нами остался один нерешённый вопрос. Всего один.  
Останавливаясь, Сильва машет указательным пальцем с крупным перстнем перед носом Бонда. Палец скользит по носогубной впадине и оттягивает нижнюю губу.  
— Хотя, может быть, ты и прав. Что может быть нужно друг от друга двум старым мёртвым крысам?  
Сильва растягивает слова. Палец сменяют губы, под ритм пасодобля рука сжимает пах. Но пластинку заедает, и Бонд за волосы оттягивает лицо Сильвы от своего:  
— До этого ты говорил, что я ещё жив.  
Сильва вздыхает, сжимает подбородок, поправляя челюсть, и отмахивается от статуэтки бульдога, на спине которого нарисован британский флаг. Бонд провожает её взглядом.  
— Коррида — это прекрасно, — Сильва отшвыривает ногой вторую белую крысу. — К чёрту крыс, сменим наконец-то роли. Станцуем, как настоящие тореро.  
— В другой раз. Может быть, после моей смерти.  
— Как скажешь, querido enemigo*, как скажешь.  
Он отворачивается от того места, где только что стоял Бонд.  
Хаотичное движение предметов из прошлого становится упорядоченней. Лабораторная крыса, уложив розовый хвост поверх лезвия мачете, ест белую сердцевину кокоса. Сильва гладит её, поглядывая на перевёрнутые вверх ногами настенные часы и прислушиваясь к темноте.  
Долгожданный отголосок взрыва пугает крысу, и Сильва покаянно поднимает вверх руки ладонями наружу:  
— Видит бог, я даже ничего не делал!  
Он увеличивает громкость у патефона и оборачивается.  
— Ну здравствуй снова, агент Джеймс Бонд.  
___  
*«дорогой враг» (исп.)


End file.
